tales_of_illiafandomcom-20200213-history
Rofalls
Rofalls is situated along the coast bridging the gap between the Northern and Western continents belonging to neither. Founded by pirates shortly after the fall, and surounding the massive old fortress and source of protection which functions as an antimagic field.The small groups of Golems patrolling the countryside keep the area nearby free of undead, under the control of Rofalls Prince. On trading terms with the western cities, its nearby associates on the coast, as well as the Necropolis to the south. A den of gambling, slavery, and pirates Rofalls has become an infamouslocal for anyone who knows of it. History The City of Rofalls was officially founded on the 8th of Saban, Year 213 by the original crew. A collection of Pirate Captians and their crews found the city in near ruins. The Captains were named Roric the Dread, Ja'namr the Red Bandit, Sdredik the Pirate Queen, and Malthis Blackfeather. The fifth founder Ujaiik was simply a cabin boy aboard the fleet with a knack for scouting and finding traps. He managed to find the heart of the ruins first, and disabled all the traps inthe way of the group. In return he was gifted with power and Jewels, creating the fifth main clan of Rofalls. During it's discovery treasure and magical artifacts were found aplenty within the ruins, the Golem Legions being one of them. It is said that when the group found what is known as the heart of the keep Malthis was the one able to communicate and thuscontrol the very ruins themselves. Because of this Malthis was named Prince and Leader of the new city, and the agreement was made, that fromthe clans themselves, whenever a previous prince died candidates would be chosen from each clan, to attempt to become the next princeand gain control of the city itself. The first generation was difficult for Rofalls, as the Pirates raided from other nearby settlements to suppliment their supplies and take slaves to work at building up farms and building the city itself to help make life easier for themselves. After about a decade of this, rumors had spread far and wide and Pirates, Bandits, and Rogues Gallor flocked to the cityseeking entrance as citizens from the five. New clans were admitted periodically, or people would simply move in, not becoming nobles, but still having safety near the walls and building under each new district under guidance of the five. THE WAR OF RED TIDES Early into its birth and after its history of raiding the nearby cities of Maham and Denby rallied together to fight against Rofalls, bringing together their forcesas well as their few Mages still trusted in their communities to try destroying the city, to plunder for revenge, resources, and to remove a threat to their homes.They joined Navies, coming by sea in order to swiftly erradicate the opposition and avoid the land bound Golems, however their forces assumed that Rofalls new residents would have become fat,lazy, and used to the Golems. When they arrived they found nothing but death, as the Five and their new clans took to their ships again, aching for a fight to destroy these invaders. Ja'namr and Ujaiik where killed in the short lived war, but during the conflict the majority of Maham and Denby's casters where captured by Rofalls, making the original Order of 84 and quickly turning the conflict even more in Rofalls favor. After such dramatic loses the agressors begged for peace. Roric and Sdredik wished to continue pushing, to pillage the cities for all they were worth, but Malthis reined them in, and created an agreement of Tithe with them, where yearly they would send a portion of their resources to the city. They agreed, and this contract has been held to this day. THE NECROPOLISES ORIGINAL INVASIONS, 1. 2. and 3. The Necropolis growing in power far to the south saw the threat of Rofalls looming in the North, and sent many waves of unintelligent hordes, organized armies of ghouls, and even vampiric shocktroopersat this threat however no matter how much they threw at the fledgeling city none could get through. The first Invasion happened in the year 245, shortly after the war of red tides. In this blitzkreigRoric fell on the battlefield, leading the living legions against the horde. It is said it took numbers reaching the hundreds to finally weigh and bring the beast of the man down. The second invasion happened in 246, and the third in 249. Sdredik was killed in the final invasion, and after this Malthis made the second non-agression agreement for Rofalls. For trade, prevention of war, and for the undead legion to stop banging their head on the wall that is Rofalls he agreed to a variety of trade contracts and pacts that allowed peace between the two cities. This event is known to this day as the Contract of Temporing Darkness. Malthis used the remainder of his time as Prince setting up and preparing Rofalls for the long haul. Preparing the laws of nonagression within the city, solidifying the districts between clansand a council of the clans to help decide a leader after him. He focused on preparing the walls, making sure that everything was in place and being built to prepare the city for any more attacks or hardships.At the Ripe age of 72 the Pirate Prince gathered the last of his original crew, forfeited the city to his successor, and left on the Crows Nest, back to the sea to further explore for the remainder of his life. After this Rofalls grew exponentially, drawing people from all over who heard of its fabled safety, the city itself seeming untouched by any other major events outside of the city itself.Political manuevering, assasinations, and coups galore but otherwise Rofalls is same old same old. Government The Government of Rofalls consists of a few organizations and clans all under the Princes rule. A prince is always chosen in some unknown ritual from the clans themselves, yet even after elections the clans continue to exert power. PRINCE The prince is the absolute ruler of rofalls. Chosen by an unknown ritual from the various clans, they are controller of the city's Golem defenders, Cha'zadain (Leashes of the 84) and overall leadersof the city. More often then not they function as figureheads and deciders for major decisions while minor issues are handled within discrict by the controlling clans however a Prince can step inand order as much or as little as they like, though lazy princes never live long. BUCCANEER CLANS Consisting of the 5 main clans of the original founders, and the 34 Minor Clans birthed over the years their whole controls the districts and city for day to day activities and trade, and from among theirranks new princes are chosen. Each have different traditions and origins, yet each are powerful in their own right. The founder Clans each control a district unto themselves, with the other 34 having their own propertieswithin, and workings with the other major clans. Each clan also has a number of armsmen tied directly to the clan, patrolling the walls along with the Wallkeepers themselves. Each clan is able to contribute a small army in times of need, yet the greater clans can of course muster more. THE WALLKEEPERS Police force, judges, peacekeepers, and guardsmen of the walls the Keepers do it all. Armed with Cutlass and Dagger, Keepers spend their time preventing violence within the city with peacebonds while trying to find the materials to keep the wall in shape. They answer only to the prince, and attempt to either stop (or at least prevent any collateral damage from) blood fueds between clans. SYMBOLS The Official Flag of Rofalls is that of a red gem crossed by black feather and cutlass, a reference to both the heart of the keep, and the original crew who took the city. Rofalls Standard Coloursare Red, Silver, and Black while its national animal is the local Nuzzshark, a fearful predator local to the area mixed between Sharks and Weasels, a creature only the Waverunner Company has beeninsane enough to attempt to domesticate. Military While the Wallkeepers function as guardsman of the wall, each clan keeps enough soldiers at their disposal for general defense and there are even a few Clans who pride themselves on mercenaries.The military companies and assets of Rofalls are as follows. CLAN HANGMAN: The story behind clan hangmans origin is that their leader survived a hanging ordained by the prince in the year 456, the drop snapping his neck yet he still clung to life, clawing through the tie at his neck and earning his respect from the then Prince. What he did to get that noose around his neck is lost to history, yet his decendents have become fanatical warriors, said to keep fighting on long after normal men would have died of exhaustion. Their Warriors perfect the art of using their clans weapon, the Sawblade Glaive which they use to great effect on the battlefieldripping through opponents flesh like paper. CLAN SILVERSHUN: Legend says that Clan Silvershuns original founder in year 382 was a Lycanthrope, sworn to the princes bidding. This is of course assumed to be boasting and showing off from theclan itself, however there are rarely if any survivors of the Clans attack when they are sent on the hunt. These Warriors specialize in the use of Bows, and are never truly seen with other weapons ontheir person. THE WAVERUNNERS COMPANY: The Waverunner company has been spending the past two decades trying to domesticate the local Nuzzshark for riding and war beast purposes. Their attempts have been more or less effective yet Nuzzsharks still remain unpredictable on the battlefield, flying into a rage at the smell of blood. Due to this, they don't tend to get hired often but that might also becombined with their very high prices. BLACKARM FREELANCE: Known for their heavy custom black steel weapons and armor, the Blackarm Freelance are one of the larger and more often hired mercenary companies, and are known for sheer tacticaleffectiveness and martial prowess. Their prices are also the best out of all the large mercenary groups in Rofalls. THE SALT SLINGERS: The Smallest out of the prominent mercenary regiments, the Salt Slingers work often with the local alchemists guild, perfecting the use of firearms, it is said they utilize salt bullets to cause furtherpain in their targets post shot. They are rather reclusive in who they work for. Economy Rofalls Economy is based off of a few various trades. Protection is their biggest comodity, within the walls that is. Taxes for the local protection are high, however most trading within Rofalls endsup profitable. The nearby farms help feed the city, yet fishing helps supply the city with food and money to spare. Giant Squid are common to the local seas, their ink selling for large sums andother bits and materials going for quite a bit as well. Hunting of the local Whalelike creatures called Khloreas is also popular, quite a bit of meat on their bones as well as other usefulcomponents. Due to its location it is situated for trade all along the coast, otherwise Rofalls doesn't have any other major exports. Crime Generally speaking crime in Rofalls is dealt with quickly and harshly. Minor infringements are usually solved with fines and bribes, yet if the arrested cannot pay they are usually enslaved for a temporary amount of time.Harsher sentances include permanent enslavement, or being thrown to the pits for the entertainment of the city. Inhabitants Despite its overall nature, Rofalls surprisingly enough doesn't have much issue with other races. Boasting the largest population of Tengus on Illia, most of them migrated long ago to Rofalls due to its original founder being Tengu himself. Still having a large portion of Humans and Orcs, most other races can be found in town. Districts and Description Rofalls is divided into 5 districts, each named and controlled by the 5 founding Clans of Rofalls itself. They are Rorics, Malthis, Ja'Namr, Sdredik, and Ujaiik. Within these districtsare also private holdings of other clans which are sovereign states of themselves, but are generally refered to as being within the larger districts anyways. RORICS: Rorics District houses the largest amount of slums yet remains the largest district in and of itself. Within it are the Pits of Agony and Slave Market, the Districts greatest attractions. Situated on the little strip of Coast the District has access to, the Slave Market of Rorics district is a well oiled machine of chaos, shops and stands set up every which way, merchants buying upprime slaves right off the boats, then reselling them weeks later for a profit. Unwanted slaves are bought for cheap by Clan Roric, used as fodder for the Pits entertainment. Inns, Gambling Dens, and Whore Houses galore can be found within the district yet they are far from the highest end establishments in the city. Other low end shops can be found in Rorics, yet the only other well knownbusinesses are the Kalorean Brewerey owned by the Kalor Clan, and Old Blackarms an abandoned Iron Foundry formerly owned by the Blackarm Freelance, but now closed and owned solely by Rorics Clan. MALTHIS: Malthis District in any other city would be known as Upper Town. The Majority of the Tengu Population lives within, and each Clan has at least a Manor within the District itself. Clean and impressive architecture and bright colors through the district, Malthis is also known to be the most dangerous district at night. Those who remain on the streets after dark are rarely seen again, and have beenfor hundreds of years now. Featuring Rofalls University of the Arts, the Haa'min Theatre, flourishing and well kept public gardens, and The Rose Plum (The most famed Brothel in the city.) MalthisDistrict is the place to be if you happen to be Rich and Famous. JA'NAMR: Ja'Namrs District houses the most businesses, and shops out of the rest of the city. Within it is Red Bandit Square, the largest Plaza and shopping center of the city famed for being able tofind anything within. Nothing is banned from sale within the district, as even lives can be bought. The Order of Peaceful Death, the only formally ordained Assassins society make their home within Ja'Namryet their headquarters location is unknown. The closest thing to an actual Theives Guild, The Blue Flame Daggers also reside somewhere within the district yet as with the Assasins their locationis unfound. Magic and Magical Items are the only things restricted to buy within the city and district, requiring a personal license to Buy and Sell Magic Items from the Prince himself. For those willingto take the risks however, this ruling doesn't stop certain discreet merchants from allowing a purchase or two. SDREDIK: Within Sdrediks district houses very little other than the Sanctum of the Magi where the 84 are kept, their training grounds, and the housing of the Sdredik Clans and any high end Captains who are not wholey unnerved by the neaby use of magic. New Captured Magic users are kept within the district, trained and prepped for their new Slave Life as the Sdredik clan took care of their training personally. The district also has the Golemic upkeep facilities to keep the small legion prepped and repaired, and a few Menageries of odd creatures the insular clan have wishedto bring to the city. UJAIIK: Situated on the coast Ujaiik district has the most docks, warehouses, and sailors bars compared to the rest of the city. If it comes in by sea, it goes through here mor often than not, and to stayfair but competitive the dockmasters keep their prices reasonable. Sailors make home within the district near the sea, as does the Waverunners Company, and the Starmakers Alchemist Guild. Low end but not nearly as low end as Rorics, for better safety Ujaiiks district is the best place to stay, however the local guards are rather strict. Organizations Will Fill in as you actually discover them. Slavers: The collective term for the ships and owners of the slave markets. Freelance but generally known to work heavily for Rorics Clan. The Starmakers Guild: The only Alchemists guild within the city, focused on creating fireworks and black powder creations. Those Who Number 84: Named for the 84 Magic users kept under control by the crown, trained by clan Sdredik and kept within their disctrict. The Wallkeepers: Impartial Guards of the city, under control by the Crown, and tasked with defending the wall and dealing with crimes within the city. Waverunner Company: Mercenary company focused on the use and domestication of the local Nuzzshark Blackarm Freelance: Brutal and effective, this Merc Group create their own weapons using secret techniques for their own Black Steel. The Salt Slingers: Focused on the art of gunslinging, this group doesn't hire themselves out for everyone. Category:Locations